Remember Me?
by dayym-rightt
Summary: Rachels life is going perfect, a new apartment, a fiance she loves..but what happens when her fiance is involved in an accident and forgets who she is?..can she get him to remember their love..or will she find new love? R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic and I've been playing with this story for a while now and so decided to post it**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

"Standing on the rooftops! Everybody scream your heart out!"

I sung at the top of my voice not a care in the world. "Standing on the rooftops..Waiting till the bombs drop!"

Heaven.

Or close too it i'd imagine, I surveyed my new appartment happily, aside from the frayed wallpaper and the damp on the floor this place wasn't half bad.

I turned down the volume on my stereo and grabbed one of the boxes that were piled in what was soon to be the living area.

Opening it up I smiled widely, I picked out a timer that was still ticking away, stuck to it was a note.

_Rachel_

_You might want to open the door when the timer goes off _

_it's pretty cold out here in the hall way _

_love the one and only of course_

_haha_

_x x x_

"Of course," I muttered rolling my eyes at the cheesieness, just then the timer buzzed, I at it curiously then at the door, I slowly got up and reached out and opened it crying out as Dougie caught me up in his arms.

"How did you do that?" I asked as he put me down kissing me quickly, "its a secret," he winked tapping his nose.

I smiled pulling him in, he looked round as I skipped over to the kitchen, "hmmm not bad," he grinned picking up the timer that was disgaurded on the floor and set it on the counter.

"But..." he added his voice trailed off, I turned round mock glaring at him,

if he dares point out the fraying wallpaper!

"But..." I sighed stepping over to him, he flashed me a quick grin before taking my hand, "as much as I love that you're doing this whole independant thing...it kind of got in the way of my plans." He murmured his eyes connecting with mine, I frowned confused.

"What plans?" I asked gripping his hands tighter when some kind of fear seemed to flash through his eyes.

He gulped nervously running his hands through his hair, then without a word he stood up off the stool and bent down on one knee.

I gasped as he looked up at me his infamous cheeky grin placed back on his face, I smiled shakily as my body tingled with nerves.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you would marry me?" I let out a small laugh of delight, my smile spreading from ear to ear as he placed the most beautiful ring on my finger.

"YES Oh my god yes!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck with such force that we both fell to the floor laughing, he kissed me passionately leaning on top of me.

"I love you," he whispered in between kisses, I pulled back looking deeply into his eyes "i love you too."

* * *

"Rachel Poynter...I love it," I grinned dreamily as we set down the sofa in the right position then topled onto it exhausted.

"hmmm I'm hungry," I laughed as my stomach let out a rumble of agreement, Dougie chuckled standing up and stretching, grabbing the keys from the side he came back over kissing me lightly, "I'll just run to the store be back in 5," he smiled I nodded stretching out. Then a minute after he left I had an idea, running onto the balcony I looked down at the street below I spotted Dougie walking along the sidewalk.

"I LOVE YOU DOUGIE!" I screamed the giggled as he looked round wildly, finally looking up and blowing me a kiss.

I smiled then slinked back into the living room collasping onto the sofa admiring the ring on my finger, closing my eyes I snuggled down breathing in deeply.

definatly heaven.

* * *

"Oh My God someone call an abulance!"

"QUICK!"

My eyes fluttered open upon hearing a lady scream, I blinked from the sunlight lifting my head off the cushion I looked around trying to figure out where the source of the noise was coming from.

"The car just hit him!"

I frowned locating the comotion to outside I stepped sleepily onto the balcony and looked down.

Immediately my blood ran cold, I gasped seeing a young man lying in the road next to a car that was crashed into the wall, the poor man was surrounded by mills of people, scattered around him were beautiful red poppies, I blinked peering down, then snapped back in shock.

It couldn't be

he was just here

5 minutes ago

here with me.

NO!

"NO!" I screamed running back into the apartment and scrambling outside, running down the hall way I slipped catching myself just in time. "No," I sobbed again clutching at my heart slamming my fist into the down button on the elevator.

Finally after what seemed like an age and me cursing the doors slid open, I jumped inside crying out as I saw Danny and Harry.

I breathed deeply tears pouring down my face slinging my arms around Danny's shoulders.

"tell me its not true!" I whispered in his ear clutching at his jacket. He pulled away slightly frowning, "is what not true?" He asked at the same time as Harry.

"D-Dougie...he hasn't been hit...by a car?" the two exchanged alarmed looks by my question, Danny's eyes instantly shining with emotion.

"We saw...but I didn't think it was him," Danny gulped his arm squeezing mine tightly, I was shaking badly my energy draining rapidly.

"oh my god," Harry breathed slamming his hand onto the ground floor button.

As the doors opened I jumped out in front of the others and crashed outside where I edged my way into the crowd finally coming to the front I dropped to my knees.

"Dougie," I wailed cradling his head in my lap.

Danny was instantly beside me taking hold of his hand whilst shouting for Harry to call an abulance.

We looked down at Dougie's unconcious form then into eachothers eyes, Danny's shining with tears fear leaking from him.

"He asked me to marry him," I whispered sobbing into Dougies chest.

Soon after hands pulled me back and Harry Danny and I watched as they carted his limp body into the abulance and drove him away.

* * *

"How is he?!" I demanded, Danny had been the first in to see Dougie as once we heard he was awake I didn't want him to see me in such a state.

But the look on Danny's face scared me more than i thought possible.

"Rachel..." he started his voice cracking, "he doesn't..."

I cried out in frustration hitting out at Danny's arm, "just tell me!" I yelled into his face.

He flinched then took a deep breath meeting my eyes gravely.

"He doesn't remember you."

Everything seemed to stop.

I stared unbelievingly at Danny whose face was marked with tears.

"W-what?" I whispered hoaresly then without waiting for a reply I pushed past him and ran into Dougies room.

Once I saw him sitting up with a bandage round his head I cried out with happiness throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thank god." I grinned kissing him, but suddenly he chucked me off him glaring.

"Who the Fck are you?" he asked his eyes screaming anger at me.

"D-Dougie its me...Rachel," I replied weakly grabbing hold of the chair for support.

"Dan theres some crazed fan in here HELP!" Dougie screamed, I cried out tears streaming from my eyes.

"Dougie its me Rachel your fiance!" I yelled holding up my ring finger where the ring he had only placed on my fingers hours ago glinted in the light.

Danny and Harry entered the room looking agitated.

"Dude get this freak out of here," Dougie said coldly turning away from me.

I covered my mouth trying to stifle the sobs, Danny placed his hand gently on my shoulder but i shrugged it off storming out of the room.

As soon as I was a safe distance away I leaned against the wall sliding down and burying my head into my arms I cried till my head was pounding painfully.

"He doesn't remember me," I whispered as Danny crouched down in front of me, he took my hands away from my face and wiped my tears.

"He will..give him time we'll make sure he does."

Danny promised pulling me into a hug.

I looked down at the ring that was now pressed deeply into my palm and sighed painfully.

"I hope so."

* * *

**So theres the first chapter of my first Ever fanfic **

**Please review I'd love to hear what you guys thought **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing **

**Means a lot heres chapter two :D**

* * *

"He doesn't remember Rach though," Tom sighed as he retold the information that the doctor had relaid to him, to Fletch who had been pacing anxciously for the last two hours.

"He doesnt remeber Rachel?!" Fletch repeated casting me an sympathetic look, "but he remembers us?"

Yeah rub it in even more thanks.

I sighed heavily, my face was sticky from all the tears i'd cried and my head was pounding from a headache.

I sqeezed the ring Dougie had given me exactly 7 hours ago, now feeling new pain was over me as the sharp crystal edges cut into my palm.

"Here," I looked up at Tom who was wrapped up to the nines in winter clothing as he passed me a drink.

I took a sniff and shyed away, "Tom!" I scolded he shrugged taking it back and gulping down the vodka.

"It's going to be a long night," he muttered slumping into the seat to my left, on my right was Danny who was stretched across two and leaning his head against my leg.

"Excuse me miss?"

I looked up at the nurse who leant down towards me, "you can go home if you like, Mr Poynter has gone to sleep, so theres really no need for you to stay,"

"I'm not leaving." Danny mumbled defiantly his eyes remaining firmly shut.

"Urm...okay I will," I stood up, not bearing to meet any of the guys faces as I clutched to the ring I walked out without a word.

"hey wait up!" I half turned when I heard Harry call after me, "I'll drive you," he smiled putting his arm around my shoulder.

"He must not have loved me that much," I murmured more to myslef than anyone but Harry heard and turned to me at once.

"He does love you a lot." He stated simply before looking back to the roads, "he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't," he added giving me a soft smile.

As we stepped into his appartment...i couldn't bare to go to my new one...he turned to me suddenly giving me a tight hug.

"Congratulations by the way," he whispered kissing my cheek, "lets see the ring the big goon got you..you know he didn't have a clue what one to get,"

I smiled gently thinking about Dougie chosing a ring for me!

As I uncurled my fingers and opened my palm slowly Harry grimaced, "jeez Rach," he breathed out taking my hand and gently plucking the ring from my cut palm and putting it down on the side.

I eyed the ring begrudgingly

after all if it hadn't been for the ring and the proposel maybe Dougie would've left earlier...or maybe he wouldn't have left at all...

OUCH!

I looked up shocked at Harry who had poured alcohol on my wound then began to wrap it up.

"He'll come back to you," he murmurmed meeting my eyes fleetingly.

"hmmmm," I moaned as my palm stung painfully "I love him so much Harry." I whispered, he smiled wrapping his arm around my neck and then lifted me up carrying me to bed.

* * *

"Remember Doug? We had to close every curtain just to hide it from Fletch's eyes," Danny giggled like a little girl.

He was inside Dougies room along with, Tom, Harry, Fletch and Tom's girlfriend Elizabeth.

And as for me...the forgotten one..

I'm standing in the hallway beckoning for the courage to come to me as I slowly twisted the door knob

"What the hells she doing here?!"

Dougie instantly yelled pointing at me, I froze with foot still outside, I started to back out tears welling in my eyes when Danny put his arm around me.

"This is Rachel...she's a good friend of ours...of yours too,"

Danny said smoothly guiding me inside Dougie still regaured me frostily breaking my heart at every cold glance.

"I don't remember you," he stated stiffly looking away, Danny squeezed my hand tightly.

"Yeah well...I'm glad you're okay," I said my voice breaking at the end, he refused to look at me and started a conversation with Harry.

* * *

"You going out with him?" I stared at the ground tears threatening to spill as I listened to Dougie speak, "Oi...Rachel," I looked up shocked by the sound of my name coming from him.

"W-what?" I asked suddenly breathlessly, staring into his eyes i could almost believe everything was the same.

"Danny you two dating?" He asked, my mouth dropped open.

Oh my god.

"N-no no I'm not going out with any...body," I covered my mouth as I began sobbing, Dougie sat up a little straighter and leaned over to me.

"I think he likes you," I choked on his words.

Danny? NO

I LOVE YOU DOUGIE POYNTER!

I looked up meeting his eyes, he stiffened slightly but kept contact.

"Don't you remember me at all?" I whispered searching his eyes desperately for any sign of recognition.

"I'm sorry."

And he meant it, I could tell he shook his head falling back into his pillow.

"Thats okay...you'll just have to get to know me again huh?" I smiled weakly through my pain.

He looked at me his face breaking into a grin.

I miss that smile

"cool its always good making friends with hot girls," he winked.

For the first time in what felt like years I smiled.

A proper ear to ear smile

at least he still thinks im hot!

* * *

"Hey!" I grinned making Danny jump in the air spilling coffee down his shirt, "ouch," I hissed watching as he pulled his shirt away from his skin.

"Sorry," I apologised grabbing a towel and rubbing the coffee into his shirt even more.

"Whats with the smile?" Danny asked standing still as I attempted to save his coffee stained shirt.

I met his eyes mine sparkling with happiness, I watched as his lit up excitedly.

"Has he remembered you?!" he almost yelled grinning like an idiot.

"No." I said blunty laughing as his smile faded at once.

"Oh." He mumbled "I thought..."

"Its okay though...I think it's going to be okay," I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Thats just great Rach..." his voice died down as his eyes refocused on something behind me.

I turned around as if in slow motion and gasped as I watched in horror as Dougie flirted shamelessly with the female nurse.

Anger boiled in me, I wish i could just go over there an slap him one for being unfaithful to his fiance!

As if reading my mind Danny took hold of my hand squeezing it tightly.

"this is going to be harder than I thought," I murmured closing my eyes and turning away.

"I need a game plan, and you're going to help me," I said pulling Danny by his shirt out into the carpark so we could go back to my appartment and plan just how I was going to get my fiance back.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you guys thought **

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Wooo I know its been a while but hey it was christmas :P haha**

**Anyways thanks again for reviewing**

**means a lot heres chapter three :D**

* * *

"Chinese is good," Danny murmured as he slurped up the rest of his noodles.

"I said 'Chinese is good'" He repeated then seeing I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention he stood off the ground brushing himself down then walked over to the wall and flicked off all the lights.

"Woah!" I immediatly snapped out of the trance as we were plunged into darkness.

"Danny what the hell are you doing?" I groaned grapling up and searching blindly for the light switches.

"Look," I heard him whisper, but as I had no clue in what direction he was wanting me to look at i twirled round feeling very confused and dizzy until my eyes were glued to the wall next to my front door.

"What the..." I questionned walking towards the wall, fresh tears springing to my eyes.

Written in a soft green glow were the words.

"Rachel

Love you Always

Dougie"

"He did it the night before you moved in, dragged me out of bed with some weird glow in the dark paint and then came up here writing on the walls...

I did something over there for ya," He laughed, I turned round once more wondering where the 'over there' was when my eyes settled on weird drawing of what looked like a winking mop.

"What is it?" I asked stepping closer to it trying to hold in the laughter.

It was ridiculas.

"Its me! A self portrait," he boasted arrogantly I giggled then catching my foot on a spare box I started to tumble but luckily Danny caught me before I hit the ground.

"Easy love," he laughed then seconds later the lights came back on.

Then something weird happened...or didn't

We just stared

At eachother, I was standing next to the kitchen, him next to the lights.

Staring for what seemed like hours until finally Danny broke contact shifting uncomfortable on his feet.

"Ca-can you drive me to Harry's please?" I asked, he looked back at me curiously.

"Yeah sure why?" he asked looking slightly relieved at the change in topic or..diversion from the uncomftable minute we'd just encountered.

"I don't want to stay here...its just...not heaven anymore," I sighed running my palm along the kitchen counter top.

"Oh...okay I'd offer my place but...Poll..." his voice drifted off and he nodded towards the bathroom stepping towards it.

Poll.

Short for Polly.

His 'long term relationship' girlfriend though in actual fact more like a lot of short term relationships stringed together as they break up every few weeks.

"its fine Danny i like Harry's place," I said putting on my coat and waited by the door.

He came out soon after and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Lets go hoe," he winked I rolled my eyes shoving him in the back, "just take me to Harrys," I laughed.

* * *

"I Uno'd your ass," I laughed sticking my tongue out at Dougie who shook his head difiantly.

"You cheated Rachel," he muttered, I bit my lip to supress the smile that was creeping its way onto my face.

It was like old times...except for the lame Uno game and the hospital...and the fact that he didnt no who exactly i was...

But still he was smiling an calling me Rachel and not crazy deranged 'fan girl'

"Can i ask you a question?" Dougie suddenly piped up seriously.

"You just did-" I smirked but added "Of course what?"

He looked down at his hands for a while as if contemplating how to best ask whatever it was he wanted to know.

"The...other day you said you...were my fiance?" he murmured.

I bit my lip as his eyes conected with mine.

"Is it true?" he frowned his voice so soft I could barely hear him.

I froze wondering how best to answer him, should I tell the truth...or just lie which would be easier on him...

"N-no I was...it was a nickname," I finished lamely but watching as his face cleared I knew he'd brought it.

"Nick names?...so we were quite close?"

Would you define spending everyday together as close?...then yeah.

"I guess," I answered broken, I stood up refusing to meet his eyes, "I'm going to go...backs to Harrys,"

He nodded I watched as he reached over to grab the buzzer to get the nurse,

"Are you okay?" I asked motioning towards the buzzer, he looked back his finger hesitating on the button.

"Just the pillows a little...and I can't..." he mumbled flashing me a smile, I grinned back walking back over to him.

"Here let me," I suggested leaning over him and pulling the pillow up, his face was so close to mine i could feel his breath hitting my face.

"Thanks," he whispered looking deep into my eyes, as if searching for something.

"No problem," I smiled back inching back slightly.

"Hey can we start again?" I frowned confused at his question, "I don't under-"

"I know there was something between us," he said gently his hand touching mind sending chills running up my arm.

"But I obviously don't remember...i wish i could but i don't...so i know this is hard for you but I just want to be friends."

I stared at him my eyes narrowing, not trusting my voice I nodded then walked out not looking back.

* * *

"Friends." I repeated hollowly, I was met by three grim faces staring at me sympathetically.

"He might still remember," Tom added hopefully handing me a mug of hot chocolate, "uh huh," I muttered unconvinced.

"I just can't believe two days ago I was going to get married and now i havn't even got a boyfriend because my_ fiance_ has forgotten me,"

I whispered bitterly standing up and shoving the mug on the table and stormed outside standing on the porch breathing in the cold air.

Suddenly i felt a small pain in my head as a screwed up piece of paper hit me square in the head.

I frowned looking back to the house but there was not one in site, I licked my lips bending down and picking up the paper.

Slowly unravelling the paper I smiled seeing some writing.

08/01/08

One Token Good for One Day of Fun

With Your Good Friend

Dannny.

The 8th? Tomorrow he means. I shook my head laughing softly as he came out and stood beside me.

"So how about it?" He grinned wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm, leaned into him looking at the stars.

"Yeah I need some fun," I agreed, I heard him nod as he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"I'll pick you up at 10 and then we can have some fun," he whispered squeezing me tightly.

"Yeah okay...you know if Dougie remembered he'd be proud of you," he whispered tightening his grip as I shivered.

"Yeah?" I sighed blinking back more tears.

"Definatly...you haven't locked yourself in your room and curled into a useless ball have you?" he laughed taking my hand and leading me back inside.

"Give me time," I muttered basking in the kitchen heat as we entered Harry's house.

"Go get some sleep...you'll need your energy for tomorrow," he winked kissing my cheek then pulling Tom off the sofa who had fallen asleep,

dragging him out the door and yelling a quick 'night' before closing it leaving Harry and I.

"Goodnight angel," Harry smiled kissing my forehead gently, "night Harry," I yawned heading up stairs.

Not bothering to get changed, and fell alseep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Theres chapter 3 **

**Please REVIEW it would be much appreciated to know what you guys think **

**dayym-rightt x**


End file.
